Reflection
by XReplica
Summary: When we bury the reasons together..it makes a promise between us. Full summary inside. /AschOC
1. Chapter One

**Replica**: Would most of you agree with me when I say the phrase, "You're your own worst critic"? I believe that to be true..HENCE, the re-writes. In any case, the intro shall be SUPER long as a sort of..apology.

**Summary**: She smiled at him, and right away from the shining of her eyes, he could tell it was nothing more than a mask. With a sorrowful tone, she spoke out to him. Speaking as if this was their last conversation, as if they'd never lay eyes on each other again. "Don't ever forget, because I'll never stop calling out to you." She gave a dry chuckle mid-sentence, then continued. "When we bury the reasons together..it makes a promise between us." /AschOC

**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating**: PG-14/T

**Disclaimer**: Believe me, if I could, I'd SO own Asch. Alternatively, I do own Celeste and Ceana while Kazegami-Inkpot owns Sin'kara.

**Notice**: SPOILERS! That is all.

**Reflection**

**Chapter One**

"I have come, father." Luke called as he stepped into the dining room of the manor. He stepped into the room, shutting the elegant, double doors behind him.

His father turned to briefly meet eyes with his son. "Yes, take your seat, Luke."

Luke nodded with a brief "yes" and headed into the seat across from the two visitors. He quickly recognized his sword training master, Van. However, this other visitor was a girl. One he had never seen or met before. Yet..she felt familiar. As if he _had_ met her.

Her hair parted to her right, cascading over her right eye. Never the less, her bangs framed her face well. Luke couldn't see through her bangs to see the actual color of her hidden eye. Her left, visible eye was a oceanic hue of blue.

He couldn't tell the length of her jet black hair, as she was sitting down. He guessed it to be around her waist. She had it tied into a low, messy looking braid.

The girl donned a white dress that extended to the middle of her thighs, with straps that held a width of two inches.

Over the dress she was clad in a jet black tube top that reached from her chest down to her waist. The back of said top extended down like a long dress, down to her ankles. Also, it held a red design much like those of the Order of Lorelei, but looked slightly different in some parts.

On her legs were knee-length black boots, with a slight heel and no laces.

On her arms she had two long, black sleeves with a white outlining to them. The sleeves themselves, reached just to her knuckles and about five inches above her elbow.

On her neck, Celeste had a silver necklace with a emerald ornament.

Not to seem perverted, Luke quickly turned his eyes to Van. "Master! You've come to supervise my training today?" His tone was excited at the prospect.

Van turned to his young student. "I'll see to it later, right now we have an important matter to discuss."

Luke didn't hide his disappointment or annoyance. "Oh?"

His father called his son's attention. "Luke, please listen carefully. General Grants will be reporting to Daath tomorrow."

Luke blinked, leaning on the table. "What? Why all of a sudden?" He hated the idea of not sword training, it was one of the few things he looked forward to.

Van turned to him. "You already know I'm a member of the Order of Lorelei's Oracle Knights."

Luke crossed his arms, silent in thought for a brief moment. "The Dorian General, right?"

Van gave a curt nod. "Right, naturally it's my duty to lead the Oracle Knights and protect Fon Master Ion."

Luke fell back into his seat. "Fon Master Ion? Who is that?"

The woman sitting next to Van and across from Luke smirked, she spoke up for the first time. "The spiritual leader of the Order of Lorelei."

Luke still looked lost. So, the nameless woman continued. "Two thousand years ago, the powerful founder Yulia gave life to the planet through the use of Fonon. The Score, from the birth of our planet to its demise is heavily protected by the Order of Lorelei from those who wish to abuse it."

Luke's emerald hues widened in realization. "So, this 'Ion' is really important?"

"Of course, thanks to Fon Master Ion, the long war between the Malkuth Empire and the kingdom of Kimlasca has reached a truce." His mother interjected with a kind, warm smile towards her only son.

The Duke spoke next. "If the previous Fon Master Evanos is reputed for stopping the Hod war, our present Fon Master may be considered the symbol of the peace we enjoy today." The Duke's words grew more tense with his next sentence. "And it seems that very Ion is currently missing."

Van then interjected the finale of the explanation. "As part of the Oracle Knights, I and this girl here," He indicated to the dark haired woman, "will be required to search for the Fon Master."

Luke suddenly stood, the chair he was sitting in scraping hard against the beautifully polished floor. "No way! If Master leaves who will supervise my training?!"

"Impatient idiot." The woman muttered, loud enough for the young noble to hear.

He turned to the woman with a light grunt. "Hey! Who are you to call me such names?!" Luke had just about had it with the cold expression of the woman, and her arrogant tone of voice.

She smirked, standing up from her chair and staring down the hot-headed, red head. Granted she _was_ about three inches shorter than him, but her demeanor was fierce still. "My name is of no concern. After all, _proper_ nobles know that they must introduce themselves first, before asking another's name."

Luke reeled back. She was right about the name situation, but how did she even know that in the first place?

The Duke cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "General Grants and Lady Adele will be able to return, learn to endure this much at least."

Luke grumbled, forcing himself back into his seat. He held a sour look on his face.

Luke's mother gave her husband a sad expression. "Dear, you didn't have to say all that. This child has already endured a lot." She turned to face Luke, whom had his head sitting in the palm of his hand and facing away from everyone. "Losing his memory and having scary visions."

"Suzanne, you're too easy with him." The Duke retorted.

The silent woman sitting next to Van spoke up. "But, to be trapped in a mansion like this..it's not something anyone would wish for."

Luke blinked, surprised the woman spoke on his behalf. He gave her a small smile, tinted with a hint of annoyance. He abruptly turned to his parents, "She's right! Why have you locked me in like this?"

Suzanne spoke kindly to her son. "That's because he's worried about you." Luke blinked, a confused look on his face. "Once you come of age, you will be free."

The young noble blushed lightly, embarrassed and down turned his head. "I..understand."

Van decided to end the conversation. "Luke, for the training you'll miss out on, for today we can train all you like."

A bright smile spread across the red head's face. "Really Master?!" He stood up. "I'll bring my sword!" Luke walked quickly back to his room, not realizing the woman had followed him.

"Luke." The nameless woman called out to him, falling only a few steps behind his quick pace.

He turned to face her.

He felt embarrassed by having to thank the woman for defending him earlier. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his flame red hair. "Ehe, um..thanks."

She crossed her arms. "For what?"

Luke blinked and briefly thought if this woman only appeared smart, and was actually dense. How could she not realize what he was thanking her for?

"For standing up for me..earlier." He explained, and a look of revelation passed over her face.

She gave him a gentle smile, to which he blushed at. Here he had thought she was a cold, uncaring woman..

"Luke Fon Fabre." He suddenly said, extending his hand to her.

She took it, grasping his palm. "Celeste Adele." She pulled back her hand, clasping both behind her back. "Weren't you getting your sword?"

Luke gasped and rushed to his room with Celeste behind him a few paces.

Luke shuffled into his room and saw his sword, sheathed and waiting, on his windowsill. "Alright." He took it and headed into the training area.

- - -

He pushed open the door, seeing his servant Guy and Master Van talking quietly to each other.

The gardener called out his name. "Master Luke!" He noticed the woman following behind him. "Ah, and Lady Celeste!" He gave them both a smile. "You can slip on the gravel over there, please be careful."

Luke and Celeste jumped over the wet gravel. "Guy? What are you doing here?"

"General Van is a master swordsman, right?" The blond explained. "Even if it's a little, I'd thought I'd ask him for some instruction."

"Really?" Luke chuckled. "Well, too bad, 'cause Master Van has promised a whole day of training with me today!" He finished, giving himself a thumbs up.

Guy turned his eyes to Van. "Is that right, well we'll have to try another time then." He nodded to them. "Well, I guess I'll enjoy the show. "

"Master Van! I'm in your hands!" Luke exclaimed happily.

Celeste patted Luke on the back. "Don't get too carried away." She interjected her advice before wandering off to the side, across the way from were Guy was. Van had told her of his phobia and thought it best not to provoke him.

Luke nodded to her and pulled out his sword, holding the handle tightly with both hands. Van did the same, holding his handle with only one. "Right. Don't hold back and come at me."

- - -

Guy and Celeste stood off to the side, watching as Luke and Van continuously clashed together their sword in training. They pulled apart from each other.

"You've gotten better, Luke." Van complimented and Luke was ecstatic. He grinned widely and asked Van if he really thought Luke was getting better.

Van nodded and the two got back to training with Luke making a horizontal, crescent shaped slash, which Van expertly blocked.

There training was interrupted by a melodious tune that broke throughout the entire area.

Luke blinked, confused written on his face. "What's that?"

Van felt the hymn run through him. A golden glow emitted from him, and the Dorian General began to feel drowsy and tired. He fell to his knees, holding his head tightly. "This voice.."

It only took a second for the hymn to reach Luke, Guy, and Celeste. The three soon fell to the spell of the harmony, and as Van did, they too began to feel tired with their bodies becoming unresponsive to their commands.

Celeste noticed a woman jump down from the roof of the manor, most likely the cause of the sleepiness everyone had been overcome with.

"I've finally found you, the traitor Vandesdelca!" Van gasped, turning his head back at the intruder. There was no time to think as the woman charged at him with a battle cry. "Prepare to die!"

Everyone watched on as Van and the woman fought with each other. The woman flipped back, landing perfectly on her feet. "So you've come, an eye for an eye?" Van began. "But, why this?" He asked the woman.

"You should fully understand why!" She shouted back at him, looking angrier by the second. "I can never forgive you!" She charged at Van once again, with the same battle cry as before.

Luke gasped and headed towards Van to block the move; Celeste acted as well, on an impulse to protect both the Dorian General and Luke.

Time seemed to slow as the two charged to protect Van. The three weapons clashed together; Luke's sword, the woman's staff, and Celeste's double blades.

Luke lashed out at the woman. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing to Master Van?!" Before she could answer, the point where the weapons met began to glow brightly.

"No! Cease now!" Van yelled out, realizing what was happening.

Celeste tried to pull away, but found herself unable to. At this moment, as the light grew brighter and the three were embraced by the aura, Celeste's mind wandered to her memories.

Perhaps, she felt that she would not survive this and felt a need to recall her happiest moments in life. As the trio was completely swallowed by the gold aura, Celeste recalled a special moment with her childhood friend.

- - -

_She smiled at him, taking his gloved hand; and he lead her away. Away from the pain, the suffocation, away from everything._

"_Things will be different from now on, right?" She asked him, afraid of the new world that now lay before her._

_He gave her his rare, comforting smile and a short nod. "I promise you, it will be."_

_And that's all she needed. His comforting words to soothe her worries; she didn't need to be afraid or dread what would come. So long as he was by her side._

_A thought came to her. "Do you think I'm selfish?"_

_He blinked in response, not understanding why she had asked that. "No." If anything she was the complete opposite. Sometimes he thought she was far too nice for her own good. "Why?"_

_She giggle, a light blush flowing over her cheeks. "Because I want you all to myself!"_

_That statement in itself caused a deep, noticeable, crimson blush to formulate on his cheeks. He abruptly turned his face away, hiding the new hue in his cheeks. He scoffed and childishly crossed his arms. "Dreck."_

- - -

"Hey, wake up!" A female voice called out to Celeste, urging her revival.

She then felt a sudden shaking of her shoulders. "Come on Celeste! Don't die now!" No doubt Luke had taken the aggressive, idiotic approach at waking her.

Celeste's eyes flew open. She was greeted with the emotionless expression of the woman whom had attacked Van, and Luke's worried face, his emerald hues instantly lightened seeing her alive and intact. "Celeste!"

A deep blush ran through the female as Luke attacked her with his arms. He held her tightly, happy to know she was alive. He wasn't sure why he felt such an attachment to a woman he had barely met.

She reeled back away from him. An expression of confusion written on her face and in her actions as she began to frantically look around the white-flowered valley.

"We should get moving, the valley is dangerous at night." The woman advised, taking a hold of her staff. Luke sighed and took hold of his sword. "Hopefully, a village is nearby."

Luke looked over his shoulder at Celeste, whom was still seated to the ground with a confused look. "Hey? Celeste?" She turned her mismatched hues to him. "Don't worry! We'll get out of this!"

She blinked, taking a clumsy hold of her double sheaths. "I-It's not that I'm worried.." She stood up with difficulty, almost as if she wasn't used to walking. She clutched the sheaths close to her chest, looking to be on the brink of tears. "I-I can't remember.."

"Remember what?" Luke asked while sliding his sword back into it's sheath.

Celeste felt tears stream down her cheeks, flow down her chin and meeting in the middle, causing small droplets to fall to the grassy, moonlit floor beneath. "Anything!"

"What?" Luke ran over to her, placing his arms upon her shoulders. "H-how is that possible?"

The woman offered her explanation. "The impact of the Hyperresonance and the fall. She most likely hit her head hard when we fell." She gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sure your memories will return within days."

Celeste sniffled and nodded. "A-alright.." A gentle sound broke her from her recent dilemma. "What was that?" She looked over to where the sound had come from.

Both her and Luke jogged to the edge of the cliff of the valley, finding the ocean waiting. "What is this?" Luke asked, his emerald optics filling with amazement and wonder.

Celeste smiled, feeling her sadness washing away with the waves. The woman was right, she would remember in time. There was nothing to fear right now.

"Oh, we can see the ocean from here." The woman said, walking up to the sight herself.

Luke stared disbelievingly at the ocean. "This is..the ocean?"

Celeste blinked down at the raging waves. "I don't remember this.." She muttered, feeling a bit saddened by the fact she couldn't recall ever seeing such a majesty of nature before.

"We should leave this valley and look for the coastline." The woman interjected, bringing the other two back to a sense of reality. However, as she walked away, both Luke and Celeste remained with the ocean. "Are you two listening?"

"Oh? Uh, yes!" Celeste nodded and ran up to stand next to the woman.

Luke didn't do the same and instead verbally attacked the woman. "Right! Why did you attack Master Van?!" Luke's mouth dropped and he chased after the woman as she started to walk away in the middle of his rambling.

She looked back at him. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." She turned to Celeste then, feeling a deeper regret run through her. "And, I'm sorry your memories were lost because of my carelessness."

Celeste shook her head at the apology. "Don't worry! You said so yourself, that my memories will return, right?"

The woman bit her lip and nodded in response. "Yes." She began to walk once more. "I'll take responsibility for the situation and return you both to Baticul."

Celeste complied, but Luke objected. "Why should I be following someone I don't even know?" He said, following after the two females.

She continued to walk, answering his question. "My name is Tear, and returning on your own would be impossible-" Before she could finish, a rustling in the nearby bushes caught everyone's attention.

It lunged at Tear to which she quickly countered with an upward slash, cutting the beast in half.

Luke screamed, moving out of the way of the beast's upper half. "Monsters? Why are they here?" He asked, pushing his back against a large rock while more monsters encircled the three.

Tear didn't answer as she took out three, swiftly and precisely. Luke looked up, seeing a monster looming over Celeste, preparing to attack. She was unaware of it, however.

"Celeste!" Luke called out, charging at her with his sword out. She blinked and dumbly stood there as the monster lunged itself at her. "Move!" He called out and quickly acted, slicing the monster through the middle.

Celeste's eyes widen as trickles of blood splattered onto her boots. "Th-that's-" She was cut off when Luke pushed her to the floor, and swiped at another monster preventing its attack on her.

Luke took hold of Celeste's hand, leading her to a safe spot. "Stay here!" He ordered and went off to finish the rest of the monsters off.

Celeste watched as Luke sliced and diced through three or four monsters. Her hues turned to Tear, who was singing a beautiful hymn. She watched as an energy ball of black and purple formed into her palm, which Tear threw at the monsters to stun them.

Luke took this chance to swipe his sword through each, effectively killing them. He turned to see another monster lunge at him, but was blocked off by a small force field of sorts. The monster was cast off to the side and either died or was knocked unconscious.

Luke panted lightly, running back over to the spot he had hid Celeste. "Are you alright?" She nodded and took his offered hand. "Looks like you forgot how to fight too." He gave her a small smile and headed back over to Tear.

"That was your first, _real_ fight, correct?" Tear asked him.

Luke looked off to the side, an annoyed expression written on his face. "Was that so bad?"

Tear shook her head. "No, you helped me out, thank you." Luke looked back at Tear, and their eyes met. She held a small smile, to which Luke blushed and turned his face away.

"I just did it to make sure Celeste was safe, and we get back soon." He explained, hiding his embarrassment. He sheathed his sword and was caught off guard when Celeste embraced him.

"Thank you, Luke." She held him tight. "Even though I'm useless, and only a burden..you saved me." She pulled away from him, looking at his deep green optics.

For a brief second, an image of a man, much resembling Luke flashed in her mind. His hair was a darker shade, his clothes were different, and his expression was cold and uncaring. Yet, his face was the same as Luke's. To which Celeste found comfort in.

"It was nothing." Luke replied with. "Come on, we should go. How long can we hang around such a dangerous place?" He began to walk away, placing a hand over his rapid heart.

The two females exchanged a look and followed after the embarrassed Luke Fon Fabre.

- - -

**Replica**: Wow. That's probably the longest chapter I've EVER written! I hope you all enjoyed it, and accept my apology for starting this story over AGAIN. I'll be pretty much following the episodes of the anime, with my own characters, as well as Inky's in there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Replica**: Would most of you agree with me when I say the phrase, You're your own worst critic? I believe that to be true..HENCE, the re-writes. In any case, the intro shall be SUPER long as a sort of..apology.

**Disclaimer**: Believe me, if I could, I'd SO own Asch. Alternatively, I do own Celeste and Ceana while Kazegami-Inkpot owns Sin'kara.

**Notice**: SPOILERS! That is all.

**Reflection**

**Chapter Two**

The trio of lost travelers, stumbled around in the dark forest for quite awhile. It was when they had heard the soothing, streaming sounds of a waterfall and river, did they find their way out.

Luke bent over, placing his hands onto his knees in exhaustion. "Whew! We finally made it out!"

Tear took a quick glance at the surrounding and with her combat training, quickly realized they were not alone. She pushed Celeste behind her, readying her weapon.

"Wait, someone's there." Celeste blinked, looking over Tear's shoulder.

The ebony haired woman briefly found herself wondering how Tear could stay so calm in these situations. Before she came up with an answer however, a man screamed and dropped a full pale of water.

He began to shout frantically. "Who are you?! Don't tell me you're the Black Wings?!" He really looked afraid..

Celeste sensed no danger and stepped before Tear and Luke, she extended her hand to the man. "My name is Celeste!" The man gave Celeste a strange look.

He crossed his arms in thought. "Celeste?" A look of realization cross over his face. He pointed at her. "Wait..Celeste? Aren't you-"

Before he could finish, Tear interjected. "Excuse me, we got lost on the way to the city."

"Oh, I see.." The man didn't seem particularly interested. Still, he was nice enough to offer the three a ride to the city. He briefly explained who he was and such other things.

Luke's face filled with joy and relief. "A coach! We're saved!"

"Are you headed for the capital?" Tear asked, while pulling Celeste back to her side.

The coachman nodded, refilling the now empty pale. "Yeah. The capital is our last stop." He sighed to the three, telling them of the fair for passage. "It's 20,000 gald a person. Is that..okay?"

Tear looked torn. "That's..expensive." Luke murmured, that he thought the price being cheap. After all, when you're a Duke's son.._everything_ must be cheap.

Celeste stroked at her chin. That _does _sound like a lot..

Luke looked over to the man. "Once we get there, my parents will pay for it." The man shook his head stating the he needed the money up-front.

Celeste looked over at Tear whom had began to remove something from her neck. " Tear..?" The hymnist said nothing and headed over to the man, handing him the beautiful necklace.

He examined it. "This is a fabulous gem!" He pocketed the jewelry and agreed to their passage. "Alright! You can ride."

Luke smiled, completely oblivious to Tear's sorrowful mood. "So you had something nice after all! Now I won't have to get my shoes dirty." Shortly following that, Celeste hit the noble hard on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Celeste retorted, not explaining her reasoning behind the hit. She gave Tear a sympathetic smile then headed for the coach.

- - -

It had been hours.

Celeste nestled herself between Luke and Tear. She had hoped for a window seat, but thought it best to keep Tear from Luke for the time being. No doubt she wanted to hit Luke herself for his insensitivity.

Currently, Luke was asleep..snoring. Celeste was thankful when he awoke.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" Tear asked, her voice cold and deadly.

Luke wiped his eyes, looking over to Celeste then at Tear. He gave a yawn and a stretch, then answered. "I was worried about what would happen for a bit. So, if we ride this we could get back to the mansion?"

"It looks that way." Celeste stated sliding down in her seat a bit. She felt awkward sitting between the two like this.

There was a sudden shaking of the coach and the sound of explosions coming from outside. Both Luke and Tear peered outside the window to see a large battle ship.

A loud voice on projector spoke out. "Coach, please move out of our path or you will be caught in the crossfire."

The coachman did as told and fiercely pulled back on the reins as to avert the coach away from the battle. As a result, the coach shook horribly. The coach came to a stop and the trio left the carriage, to see what was happening.

"What's going on?!" Luke asked watching the scene with wide eyes.

"The army is chasing those bandits." One of the other coach passenger's said.

Celeste couldn't quell her shaking body. Her knees gave out under her and she fell to the floor, her contrasting irises wide with fear. Although she felt as if she had seen this before, and the whole event seemed familiar; Celeste couldn't control her rapid heart and teary eyes.

"Celeste!" Tear instantly went to her side, placing a comforting grasp on the younger girl's shoulders. "Please, you must calm down!"

Celeste didn't reply.

Tear took the initiative and placed her gloved hands over Celeste's eyes, shielding her from the traumatic scene.

With her eyes covered, Celeste felt a bit more at ease, minus the sounds of battle. The seventeen year old her the distinct sound of several explosions and the sound of a large structure breaking.

Celeste gently pulled Tear's hands way, her eyes scanning the scene. "The bridge..exploded?"

Tear looked over to the land ship. "That's-"

An armored land war ship from the Malkuth army. "It's called the Tartarus." The coachman explained and took a look over at the large, metal machine.

Luke's emerald hues widened. "The Malkuth army?!"

Tear blinked. "So that means..the capital we're heading to is..?"

The coachman gave them questioning looks. "It's obviously Grand Chokmah, home of the great Emperor Peony the ninth."

Celeste stood, wiping off the sand from her clothes. "So..what does that mean?" She looked over at Tear who muttered "I was mistaken" under her breath.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. "What did you say?!" He shouted at Tear, running his hands furiously through his head.

- - -

The coach stopped in a small, farming town. "Are you sure about getting off here?" The coachman asked as Tear, Luke, and Celeste left the coach.

Tear nodded. "Yes. There's a stop we have to make."

The coachman wished them careful travels and rode off.

Luke angrily placed his hands on his hips, shouting at Tear yet again. "What's the meaning of this? Why are we in the Malkuth empire?!"

"It looks like we went flying a lot father.." Celeste commented. "Eh? What's that?" Celeste asked, seeing Tear pull out a piece of folded paper.

"A map." She pointed to a red dot on the right side of it. "This is Engeve. Since the Rotelro bridge we were at was destroyed, our only choice is to cross the border by vessel."

The noble commented the annoyance of having to walk again. He looked behind him, at the village. "This sure is a small village."

"Compared to Baticul, I suppose it is." Tear replied with. She gently patted Celeste on the back as Luke headed into the farming hamlet. "Are you feeling better?"

Celeste nodded, locking her hands together behind her back. "Yeah. Sorry about before.."

As they walked along, Luke came into contact with a pink, pig looking creature of the hamlet. He bent over eyeing it strangely. "What's this thing?"

It snorted into the red head's face which caused Luke to reel back. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Tear suppressed a chuckle. "Engeve is famous for it's agriculture and livestock."

The three headed further into the town, coming upon a bazaar of sorts. Everyone was selling all kinds of foods.

"Amazing!" Both Luke and Celeste said, both each taking in the unfamiliar scene.

Luke ran over to a stand with fresh, red, juicy looking apples displayed. "These look good." The stand's owner agreed, adding that the apples were fresh.

Luke simply took the apple and walked away, having already taken a bite out of it.

"Err..?" Celeste blinked, looking over at Tear. "Can he..do that?"

"Sir! You have to pay!" The owner yelled angrily at Luke.

The noble seemed confused and asked, "Why do I have to pay?"

"What'd you say?!" The owner yelled, slamming his fists into the stand. He really looked angry; things didn't look good for Luke.

Still, Luke remained oblivious. "I'll just pay you back when I get back home." Before Luke knew it, he had been surrounded by a mob of people. Each had been claiming Luke to be the thief behind the storehouse robberies.

He was then dragged away by several men.

- - -

"I am a member of the Malkuth army, third infantry division, Colonel Jade Curtiss." The brown haired man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And you are?"

"I'm Luke! Luke Fon-" Before he could finish, Luke's mouth was covered by Tear's hands.

She whispered in his ear. "Have you forgotten? This is enemy territory. If they learn of your pedigree, you won't get off easily." She then released him only to find Celeste standing before the Colonel.

"Have we met before?" She innocently asked him.

A look of confusion glazed over the Colonel's eyes, but was quickly replaced with an amused glint. He gave the teenage girl a "genuine" smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting such a _beautiful_ young lady, such as yourself."

Celeste's cheeks burned with his compliment, and hearts replaced her eyes. "Colonel Jade! You flatter me!" She giggled flirtatiously then extended her hand to him. "Celeste."

He took her hand and introduced himself simple as "Jade".

Tear took this moment to explain the situation as Luke pulled Celeste to his side and scolded her in a haughty whisper.

"We were on route to Chesedonia, but we got on the wrong coach and ended up here." Both Luke and Celeste turned their hues to Tear, who held no emotion on her face or in her tone of voice. "Furthermore, the Malkuth army already drove the Black Wings across the Rotelro Bridge."

Jade smiled to himself. "Ah, I see." He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "So you were on the coach I ran into earlier."

The portly woman, Rose, turned to the Colonel. "What does this mean?"

"Just as this woman says, the Black Wings have escaped into the Kingdom of Kimlasca."

Light footsteps were heard, followed by a gentle, boyish voice. "Also, it seems the food thieves are not human."

Everyone turned to face the door. Standing there, dressed in official white clothing of the Order of Lorelei, stood none other than Fon Master Ion.

"Fon Master." Jade blinked, most likely not expecting to see the Fon Master.

Celeste tilted her head to the left, examining the Fon Master closely. Like with Jade, she now felt a pang of her memory coming back to her. Telling her, that she knew this boy. Or at least had met him somewhere before.

Ion spoke of his discoveries. "I went to investigate the food storehouse." He walked through the crowd of people, handing the Colonel a piece of white fur. "This was sitting in the corner of the room."

Rose looked at the fur with astonishment. "Fur of the sacred beast! The Cheagle."

Celeste tapped at her chin and entered the conversation. "So..cheagles are raiding the storehouses?"

Ion turned back to look at Celeste and nodded. "I'm afraid so."

And yet again, Luke had managed to input his own rude opinion. "See! I told you it wasn't me!" Before an uproar could occur at Luke's snide remark, Rose calmed everyone down and sent them back to work.

"Wait!" Tear called out to the owner of the apple stand. She handed him bits of gald and apologized for Luke's earlier behavior. She then, forced Luke to apologize as well. Which he reluctantly did.

"Sorry about that kids." Rose caught their attention. "You see, the storehouse is our last bit of wealth, so everyone was high strung."

- - -

The three left the house after that.

On their way down, Luke began to complain which was starting to get on Celeste's nerves, not too mention Tear's but she would never say anything against it, in light of the situation.

"Why do these things happen to me?"

"Why is Fon Master Ion here?" Tear commented, placing a gloved hand to her chin.

"Wait!" Celeste suddenly spoke out. "Didn't..I think I heard somewhere that he was missing..?"

A look of realization hit Luke. "That's right! Master Van is supposed to be looking for him."

"I wonder what that's about." Tear muttered. "It didn't seem like he was being kidnapped."

Celeste shrugged, clasping her hands together behind her. "Who knows?" Celeste opened her mouth to say something more, but was cut off by the abrupt shouting of a small, dark haired girl.

"Master Ion!" The three turned, seeing a girl around the age of thirteen wearing a pink, soldier uniform with a doll strapped to her back. She was looking around frantically. "Geez, Master Ion where did you run off to?"

Celeste poked the girl, catching her attention. "Did you say you were looking for the Fon Master?"

She nodded with a hopeful smile. "Do you know where Master Ion is?"

Celeste nodded and pointed back at Rose's house. "He's back at Ms. Rose's house."

"Is he really?!" She jumped excitedly. "Thank you very much!" She then rushed off with a trail of dust following behind her, while yelling out "Ion".

Celeste chuckled. "Who was that?"

"A Fon Master Guardian." Tear stated, and further explained. "A member of a special unit of the Oracle Knights, one that serves as the private guard for the Fon Master."

"So..if she's here then that means..?" Luke blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Tear looked passed him at the running guardian. "It must be an official journey for the church, I guess."

Luke ran a hand through his sun-kissed locks. "Then..what's this talk about him being missing?"

- - -

"Tear?" Celeste meekly peeked out from behind her pillow, watching the woman soldier.

It was night now, and the three had chosen to stay at the inn then head out early tomorrow. Luke had his own room while the two women shared one.

Tear turned her eyes to Celeste. "Yes?"

Celeste made no eye contact and fumbled with the pillow instead. "Er..do you think it'll be okay if I take a walk?"

The other thought for a moment. "I suppose so." She attempted a gentle smile, which came out strangely in contrast to her usual, expressionless face. "Don't stay out long."

Celeste nodded and hopped off the bed, leaving the inn within seconds.

She was quite sure why she wanted to take a walk; she felt as if she had to, in order to process the day's events through her broken mind.

The teenage girl walked along the path and found herself at the empty market place where Luke had stolen the apple. A gasp escaped her lips, as a memory of her past flooded her mind.

- - -

"_This is..?"_

"_Engeve. The Farmer's Hamlet."_

_Celeste turned to her traveling partner, as he took a quick look at the surroundings. She watched him closely as he walked ahead of her and took a brief glance at each of the food stands placed around the market place._

_He abruptly stopped and she crashed into his back. "Is something wrong?" She innocently asked him, rounding over to his front side seeing an expression of contemplation on his features._

"_A-"_

"_Do you..want something..to eat?" He said in a broken sentence sounding almost as if he was being forced by some unknown entity to ask her this._

_She blinked and was physically taken back by his request. "Me?"_

_He nodded and turned his face away from her, using his deep crimson hair to shield his burning cheeks from her, so as not to cause any further embarrassment._

_Celeste gave a small chuckle at his childish reaction and agreed to his offer. "Actually, I would like an apple."_

_Hearing this, he went to a nearby stand, searched for the best looking apple, and simply bought it for her. "Here."_

_He handed her the red fruit. She took it with a small "thanks" which she followed with a light hug. He responded with a light pat of her back, before he wormed himself away from her contact. He never was one for any human contact.  
_

"_Don't mention it."_

- - -

Celeste hugged herself as a cold breeze flew, seemingly right through her. Her long dark hair tousled inthe wind; and for the first while in a long while, Celeste felt as if she wanted to cry.

"Why can't I remember who you are?" She spoke to herself, an image of the crimson haired man flashing in her mind.

There was no doubt that he resembled Luke, or Luke resembled him. She felt as if they were connected, and she was caught somewhere in the middle. Entwined in their stories, through no fault of her own. It was simply meant to be.

Be it the Score's doing or her own.

Celeste fiercely wiped away at the coming tears, not wanting to return to Tear and Luke looking as if she had bawled her eyes out.

With a deep intake of the air, Celeste shoved away her true memories to deep recess of her mind and returned to the inn.

- - -

**Replica**: I hope you all are enjoying these! My fingers are breaking from the last five pages I just wrote. Still, I enjoy writing and getting more of Celeste out there to the world. Also, I feel like I've done a good job when I've seen my total amount of pages written.


End file.
